Wings
by StratfordEast
Summary: A fick about CSI, two new interesting cases for the team. i have tried to follow the program as truely as possible all suggestions are welcome.
1. Default Chapter

Story/ CSI: Crime scene investigation

Intro chapter "Bloody coyotes"

The freeway was dark, illuminated only by the occasional vehicle driving by. The quiet, only ever present in the early hours of the morning was disturbed by the sounds of a car tiers crunching as it pulled onto the hard shoulder. Raised voices could be heard from the drivers and front passenger seat. They where occupied by two guys similar looking but different ages 18/ 20. The driver sat drumming his fingers irritably on the wheel a dark look on his face while his companion struggled drunkenly out of the car and off the road.

After stumbling about 2 meters from the road the silhouetted figure stopped undoing his jeans zipper and peeing. He groaned slightly from relief, the warm urine created a slight steam even in the warm Vegas air. A small sound caused him to freeze and look over to his side where there was a small movement in the bushes. He hastily zipped up but instead of returning to the car he cautiously leaned over to where the sound had come from but there was nothing.

"Bloody coyotes" 

But there was something else, not quite registering what he was seeing the boy screwed up his face in confusion. Then as the sudden realisation came over his face and he staggered back in shock, half falling over in his panic. Suddenly sober from fear, he swore under his breath slipping raising clouds of dust in his efforts to return to the car with out turning his back on where he had just been.

"_Shit, Matt shit,"_ he swore banging on the window of the car, Matt rolled the window down with a clear look of annoyance on his face

"What's the problem Karl just get in the dam car, you've had your rest stop" "Shit man there's some one out there..." 

Matt got out of the car slamming Karl in the chest in his anger _"you been taking something I don't know about?? It's the desert, no-ones out there. Man I knew you where doing something, I_ _told you about this already. Man, I can't take you home high what'll mom think?"_ running his hand through his head nervously.

Karl stammered slightly _"you don't understand, there's some one out there, but I think their dead"_

Now it was Matt's turn to look shocked, both guys where left staring out into the desert.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1**_"Sure"_**

Nick nodded seriously, his attention focused on what the Officer in charge of the crime scene was saying his eyebrows kitted together in concentration. Trying intently to pick up anything that would be relevant to the job ahead. Even though he and Sara had just arrived 5 minutes previously she was already crouched over the body her sharp mind analysing everything the evidence was already telling her about the circumstances surrounding this death.

"_Those are the two boys that called in."_

The officer said pointing over his shoulder where they where nervously leaning against a patrol car taking to another officer.

"Apparently on their way back from a party both intoxicated but the divers not over the limit, so I'll be letting them go after getting their statements. Neither of them disturbed the site but it looks like she 'ant been there very long."

Nick nodded politely saying his thanks as he picked up his field kit and walked over to the body.

"_So we taking this as the dumpsite," _Sara said in a light voice quickly bagging a fibre sample as Nick crouched down next to her.

"_Most likely,"_ he said staring at the female lying face down in front of him. _"There where no reported incidents, seems the roads fairly busy but who knows. You got this,"_ Nick said with a little nod towards the body.

"_Yeah"_came the reply with Sara evening looking up from getting her camera ready.

Nick stood up stiffly and started scouting the area around. Sara however clicked away stopping to zoom in on a bloody matted area of hair. Once satisfied she moved on putting her camera down to search her pockets, sighing when she came up with nothing but fluff.

"_Find anything,"_ she inquired when Nick returned.

"_Nada, nothing areas clean. Only got a partial foot print areas all been scuffed up, men's size 10 doubt it's the killers though it matches the boy's who found her. There where some drag marks between here and the road so I'm thinking she was killed else where."_There was a slight pause while he left Sara think over that information _"you wanna turn her now?"_

"_Sure"_ "_Nick you see that?" _

"_What's that bruising around her neck?"_ Soft yellow bruising a darker blue and purple in the higher pressure points could be seen creeping round from the front but their extent could not clearly be seen due to the position of the neck.

"_Yeah,"_

"_Well,"_he said grabbing her shoulders _"you'll be able to see it better if we flip her" _on Sara's nod they both gently griped and turned.

"_What you make of that?"_ Smiling having his own opinion but wanting to listen to her version first.

"_The bruises are concordant with those received by strangling. The two ones here, most likely caused by the thumbs over lapping and pressing into the windpipe. The different levels of bruising show she was strangled two handily, like so." _ Her voice was monotone almost like from a textbook, she demonstrated crossing her hands in front of her.

Nick frowned before replying _"So she's being strangled, cause of death?"_

"_I don't think so. There's also a violent single blow to the back of the head, see here"_ twisting the head slightly pointing it out so Nick could see.

"_The autopsy will tell for sure but I'm thinking it was the blow that did it."_

"_So"_ Nick said in slight confusion _"she's being strangled but then let go to be killed by a blow to the head. That's doesn't fit, the attackers got her where he wants already why let go. He must have been distracted by something. Maybe she was too much to handle literally, he had to let go and grab what ever he had to hit her from behind as she tried to get away."_

"_I did find lots of skin material under her finger nails, which where torn. She defiantly fought back."_ Sara considered this for a moment and then grinned. _"She may have had two attackers. One from the front and one from behind."_ Nick opened his mouth but Sara stopped him before he could interrupt. _"The strangler was struggling so some one felt they need to intervene from behind. Hay don't give me that look, we have to take into account any possible scenarios. Anything that helps us get one step closer to the killer's identity." _

Nick just stood up grinning. _"Let's just finish up and get back to the lab."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "Shall we"

The cold blue flashing lights illuminated the front of the typical suburban house on the out skirts of the Las Vegas city. Different crime scene but the familiar yellow tape was ever present cordoning off the area. A mixed crowd of neighbours and a few police drifted aimlessly at the edge of the tape. As Grissom approached Brass his eyes scanned the scene before him clinically storing everything away in his memory for future reference. Warrick came up behind nodding to Brass when they reached him.

"_The Vic's name is Samantha, Samantha Dyer. Found by her husband just under an hour ago, coroner pronounced it 20 minutes later She bled out from slit wrists.Looks like this ones a straight forward suicide. She's in the kitchen second room on the left. No signs of forced entry"_ Brass finished as they reached the front door.

Grissom entered the house stopping for a moment before entering the kitchen. Slightly ajar the kitchen door a pitiful reminder that this was no normal visit. Grissom gently pushed it with the tips of his fingers causing it to swing open fully. He took a moment to visualise and take in every detail of the scene before him, behind Warrick stood waiting.

"er hay Griss, you er going to go in?"

Grissom paused slightly and gave Warrick a little look,

"Warrick you know when most people look at something they don't really see it, they only see what their brain tells them to see. We are taking in millions of bits of visual information every second and the conscious mind cannot cope with that; it's a limit of attention. So only a small amount is actually built up into the picture we see the rest is filled in by what our Brian thinks we should be seeing. I'm just making sure everything I see gets my attention. Shall we"

Warrick with a sigh of frustration followed Grissom. Griss was sure weird when it came to crime scenes, hell when it came to about anything but after years of working with him you get used to the Shakespeare quotes and pearls of wisdom. What was it they say genius comes hand in hand with madness? Look even he was at it now.

The body was sprawled on the kitchen floor slightly against some cabinets, blood was everywhere mainly around the body but some on the counter and in the sink.

"Pity its Cath's day off, we should have her on this she the blood splatter expert."

He said getting out the camera, knowing Grissom would want him to do a scout of the rest of the house to rule out a brake in.

"You telling me you can't handle this Warrick?"

Looking up Warrick wondered if Griss was kidding or not, sometimes it was hard to tell. _"I can handle it, just knowing Catharine she would probably enjoy this."_

Grissom raised an eyebrow his piercing blue eyes meeting Warricks.

"Good you can make a start here then while I investigate the rest of the house."

Warrick shocked frowned slightly at Grissom letting him take the lead but then his face turned into a broad grin, _"Already on it"_.

5 minutes later and Warrick was ready to look at the body having photographed every single drop of blood he could find in the kitchen. It started in the sink. He could imagine her there, standing left arm in the sink while she cut her self with the sharp kitchen knife he had found and bagged held in her right hand. That made sense many suicide victims thought beyond their deaths doing it over the sink made less of a mess, but then she left the sink. There was a trail of blood drops and smudges as she crossed the floor, they where confused in the middle where she'd been stepping in her own blood, pacing?

Why turn away from the sink, why not stay there and finish the job, why didn't she cut her other wrist as well, it felt like she had become distracted, had she panicked? And then there was blood over the counter and the phone. She had picked up the phone he'd lifted some bloody prints but no call had been made, there was no 911 on the redial he'd checked. The blood loss had to have been having an effect because she dropped the knife before lowering her self to the floor.

She'd probably have passed out continued to loose blood and died while unconscious. Taking a few photos from standing he then put down the camera. There was blood all over her, Warrick crouched down carefully making sure he didn't get any blood on him self on contaminate any evidence not that there was really anything to find. A few hairs but they looked like hers. Nothing to indicate fowl play. Sighing he stood up just to see Grissom reappear at the doorway.

Warrick gave him a quick run down of what He'd found and what he thought of it all. "_Grissom I'm telling you I'm seeing this as a simple suicide, but there's something that just doesn't add up about her behaviour."_

Grissom smiled_ "Nothing is ever simple Warrick. Would you still think that if I told you I found some partial fingerprints in blood on the back door"_

"_I'd tell you some one else had to have been here, because they can't be hers. She never left the kitchen. You thinking this is murder, because I ant seeing that in any scenario."_

"_I just interested to know if there was some one else present witnessing Mrs Dyer's death...."_

"_Mommy" _

Both men turned to see a small girl standing in the doorway.

"_Hello," _Grissom said in a soft voice "_I'm Grissom and this is Warrick...."_


	4. chapter 3

Chapter three

"Mr Heraldry, you are Margrett's ex-husband. You've been separated two years? And this is your son," Brass said flicking open a note book "Chris correct? " 

He nodded putting his hand protectively on Chris' forearm, who simply sat there in stony silence staring at his hands on the table in front of him. After a short pause where it was clear this was the only response Brass was going to get he continued with the interview.

"You said you first suspected she had gone missing early last afternoon when she wasn't at home after your son got back from school"

"Yeah, Chris got home about five to find the house empty. He rang me because he'd forgotten his house keys. I still have a pair so I drove over to let him in. I knew something was wrong from the moment I got in the house, it wasn't Margrett's late night and when I rang up her work they said she hadn't turned up. She'd rang in sick earlier on in the morning but wasn't at home."

"At what time did they say she rang in?"

"I think, they said around ten? I can't remember but they definitely said she called in."

"You also have a daughter is that correct? Elizabeth Heraldry, 20 years old. Works as a sales assistant."

"_Yeah but what does she have to do with anything? She away on holiday up in Provo, Utah, with her boyfriend" _with a look of bewilderment on his face, he eyes dulled with sadness when he stuttered _"I...I.. I haven't even got the chance to call her yet."_

Sara watched the interview with mild interest. Stretching she reached up and pushing her palms to the ceiling rotating her neck in the process. Sighing she looked and the clock wondering if she could be bothered to change the clothes she'd been wearing since shift started seeing as now her and Nick's case seemed to be going into over time. They had found out the identity of the female they had picked up at the start of shift just a few hours ago, after the husband or should she say ex-husband rang in placing a description that matched. He'd come straight in, id the body so they now knew who she was. Dam she hated it when they got a development just before shift ending, not that there was much waiting for her at home..... but she could really do with a nice hot bath,

"_You didn't feel like standing in?"_ Nick said softly from behind her, interrupting that train of thought.

Not missing a beat _"It's only a routine interview of the family. Nothing interesting. No one seems to know what she was doing from 8:40 am after dropping her son off at School to winding up dead on the side of a road. Didn't go into work, she just seems to have been unaccounted for."_

"I might be able to help you there. Seems like Mrs Carmichael, she went back to her maiden name after her divorce. Made four payments on her own credit card on the day that she died. At 9:45," 

"_An hour after dropping her son off." _Sara cut in.

Nick paused to give Sara a do-you-want-to-know-or-not look _"She filled up with gas. An hour later there's was a withdrawal of $40 from a cash machine, but get this,"_ he says smiling down at the print out list. _"She paid for a lunch at a Tony's restaurant. This Lady's sneaky callin' in at work sick then having a whole day to meet up with a mysterious lunch date; looking at the bill the meal was for two. I'm guessing the Ex didn't know about that one. "_ Grinning he turned a few more pages, "_She's been eating there regularly to. Once or twice a week since about three months ago"_

"I know what your thinking Nick. Just because she eats lunch there sometimes doesn't mean she's seeing some one.." She stopped seeing Brass walk over to join them the husband and son following behind.

"Mr Heraldry this is Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle the two CSI working on the case with me".

Extending his hand to be shaken, _"Mr Heraldry we've been going over Mrs Carmichael's credit card details and its seems that on the day of her disappearance, she had lunch at Tony's? Would you know anything about that?"_

"_I sorry. I don't know why she would be meeting some one there or who she would have been meeting. Maybe one of her friends, but I don't understand why she would want to see anyone if she was feeling ill. Also if it were either of her friends she would have invited the over. Are you trying to say she wasn't ill?" _The poor man was confused and probably shell shocked by the news Nick decided it wasn't worth asking any more questions.

At that moment Nicks pager went off. He did a small-undignified scrabble juggling paper to get a free hand into his pocket, just as Sara's went off which was more easily clipped to the belt of her black jeans. Both read their messages simultaneously before looking at each other,

"Greg just pages me he's got some interesting resul.."

"Doc just pages me he's ready for us down.."

Nick and Sara stopped talking looking to Brass who just raised an eyebrow.

"_Where gunna do all we can to find out what happened to your _Nick stepped forward to shake hands again before turning to Sara _"I'll meet you down there, ok."_

Walking briskly towards Greg's lab he put one hand on the door to open it as a voice said behind him,

"Hay bro, Greggo's mine."


End file.
